


Apodos

by JhoanRodriguez2017



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot is canon in my heart, Nicknames
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhoanRodriguez2017/pseuds/JhoanRodriguez2017
Summary: Peridot siempre tenía un apodo para Lapis.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 8





	Apodos

«La chica de la playa»

Lapis Lazuli. Un hermoso nombre para aquella bonita chica de personalidad tosca y resentida. Poseía rasgos faciales muy finos, una cabellera teñida de un azul oscuro, con algunas partes conservando su cabello negro; ella era de contextura delgada, y algo baja, al igual que tenía unos profundos ojos azules que contrastan con su piel ligeramente morena.

Una hermosa chica a la cual Peridot gustaba de admirar.

Siempre la veía en la playa, por las tardes, con una blusa de color azul oscuro amarrada a su cuello, dejando su espalda y vientre descubierto, y con una falda larga de color azul oscuro; siempre la veía descalza mientras jugaba con la arena, muy cerca a la orilla del mar, con mirada nostálgica y anhelante.

Ella parecía extrañar a alguien cada vez que iba a esa playa...

* * *

«Bonita»

Admitía que Lapis Lazuli era una joven hermosa, aunque su manera de actuar dictara otra respuesta. Mostraba siempre una actitud de pocos amigos, se aburría con facilidad de todo y siempre huía de los problemas. Siempre. Pero ¿Quién era Peridot para juzgar? Sólo se limitaba a mirarla de lejos y sonreír internamente cuando esta, por alguna razón, desviaba su mirada a la diminuta chica que la observaba con tanta pasión.

Lapis lazuli, sin dudas, la hacía feliz sin ella tener conocimiento de ello. Todo era tan ajeno a Lapis, la adoraba en secreto y esta no lo sabía, o siquiera lo intentaba adivinar.

Lapis era especial.

* * *

«Lazuli»

Oh, como olvidar su primera interacción juntas. Fue un viernes a media mañana, un pasillo lleno de estudiantes y ella caminó descuidadamente. Un choque provocó que sus lentes fueran a parar al suelo y por ende no podía ver con claridad. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Lapis Lazuli fue la que la ayudó a levantarse y a entregarle sus lentes, provocando un sin fin de emociones en ella.

Esa mirada que la hacia perderse en otro mundo, su tono de voz tan melodioso y agradable, esa aura de segura. Todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse, su mirada se perdió en los ojos azules de la joven de tez ligeramente morena y no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa ante el contacto visual tan fijo. Esa chica llamaba mucho su atención.

_— Creo que son tuyos.—había dicho ella con voz monótona, extendiéndole los lentes a la rubia de baja estatura. Las manos de Peridot temblaban ante el mínimo roce con las manos ajenas, sintiendo su cuerpo próximo al colapso._

_— Gra-gracias.—dijo ella con nervios y colocándose los lentes con una sonrisa boba y colocando sus manos tras su espalda.— Soy Peridot y ¿Quién eres tú?_

_— Soy Lapis Lazuli.—Sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos, aparentando indiferencia ligeramente conminada con tintes de sarcasmo._

_— Lazuli..._

Porque Peridot tenía mil y un apodos para Lapis Lazuli, pero siempre se quedaban cortos ante la belleza de persona que ella era. Amaba a Lapis por ser quien era.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí Jhoan R!  
> Este escrito lo tenía desde hace un tiempo, y lo había publicado en mi anterior cuenta en Wattpad. Espero les haya gustado y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! <3


End file.
